Fouille méticuleuse
by Bananemask
Summary: Mais que ce passe-t-il dans le bureau du colonel? Et que fait Ed dans ce bureau depuis plus d'une heure? One-Shot. RoyxEd Allez, faites-moi plaisir, venez vous faire un avis sur le dernier cru Bananemask!


**Hello! Hé oui! C'est re-moi!!**

**Aujourd'hui, je suis d'humeur généreuse et je vous offre ce dernier OS que l'ai écrit cet après-midi parce que mon hamster adoré me l'a si gentiment demandé! Après un long silence, je reviens sur les chapeaux de roues, on dirait!**

**Ed: A mon plus grand déplaisir!**

**Disclaimer: Rien, malheureusement, ne m'appartient. Je ne suis détentrice que de cette malheureuse idée d'histoire. Heureusement que les persos de Mme Harukawa sont généreux...**

**Ed: On est pas généreux, on a pas eu le choix, c'est différent!  
BM: Tout est une question de point de vue, Ed.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_ J'exige des explications!! s'écria le colonel d'une voix furieuse.

Ed se tassa légèrement dans son fauteuil, se demandant comment il allait faire.

_ Mais tu vas te décider à parler, oui! S'écria le colonel.

_ J'ai rien à vous dire! J'ai pas à vous rendre des compte concernant chaque geste que je vais faire, si? S'énerva à son tour Ed.

_ Tu crois ça? Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresse! Fit remarquer le colonel.

_ Oh, non! Je ne l'oublies pas! Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, vu que vous ne ratez jamais une seule occasion de me le rappeler! Rétorqua Ed.

Il s'affrontèrent du regard durant une longue minute. Ed se demanda un instant lequel allait flancher le premier. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était dans le bureau du colonel et celui-ci ne semblait pas être sur le point de le laisser en paix.

_ Tu n'es vraiment pas décidé à t'expliquer, n'est-ce pas? Dit soudain le colonel d'une voix un peu trop doucereuse au goût du blond.

Il contourna son bureau et se rapprocha d'Edward qui sentit le danger approcher. Automatiquement, il se leva mais le colonel se dressait déjà devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. « Bâtard! » songea Ed, furieux.

Le colonel se pencha soudain vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Ed sursauta à ce contact.

_ M-mais... qu'est-ce que vous faites? Bredouilla Ed.

_ Ça ne se voit pas? Je change de tactique, répondit le colonel, la voix toujours aussi douce.

Ed le regarda avec effroi. Qu'essayait-il donc de faire?

_ Arrêtez, colonel! Je... Je vais tout vous expliquer! S'écria Ed, désireux d'éloigner le colonel au plus vite.

_ Tiens donc! On se montre soudain bavard, Fullmetal? Demanda le colonel d'une voix ironique.

_ Oui! Je vais tout vous expliquer alors s'il vous plait, arrêtez ça! Dit Ed d'une voix désespérée.

Mais, malgré les paroles du blond, les mains du colonel continuèrent leur progression sur son corps.

_ Pourquoi arrêterais-je? Demanda le colonel. Ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire tant que ça! Murmura le colonel à son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

Ed tenta de repousser son supérieur mais celui-ci se laissa complétement aller contre Ed qui retomba sur son siège.

_ Il va falloir te débattre mieux que ça si tu veux que j'arrête, Ed, murmura à nouveau le colonel en écartant les pans de la veste du blond.

Ed sentit ses joues rosir de gêne.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse? Que je vous mette mon poing dans la figure? Demanda Ed, le souffle court.

Le colonel lui fit soudain face, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui d'Ed. Ses joues devinrent cramoisies.

_ Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend si tu oses lever la main sur moi. N'est-ce pas, Ed? Demanda le colonel.

Ed hocha simplement la tête avant de détourner le regard. Pourquoi était-il aussi docile? A croire qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment que le colonel s'arrête!

_ Bien, dit le colonel.

Le colonel saisit le menton d'Ed et le força à le regarder. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

_ Tu sais que tu peux être mignon, quand tu veux? Murmura le colonel d'une voix suave.

_ Je ne suis pas mignon:! S'énerva Ed.

_ Bien sûr! Dit le colonel avant de baisser la tête vers le ventre d'Ed.

Ed se raidit soudain. Mais qu'est-ce que...?

_ Colonel, qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda-t-il, tendu.

_ N'est-ce pas évident? Répondit le colonel en posant sa main sur la boucle de la ceinture de son subordonné.

Ed, effrayé, repoussa à nouveau le colonel, avec beaucoup plus de force, cette fois. Le colonel s'écarta légèrement, surpris.

_ ça suffit, colonel. La plaisanterie a assez duré, dit Ed d'une voix dure.

_ Oh, non! Ça ne fait que commencer, au contraire! Répliqua -t-il en se rapprochant à nouveau d'Ed.

Ed repoussa à nouveau le colonel qui posa par inadvertance sa main sur son aine. Ed cessa tout mouvement alors que le colonel regardait sa main.

_ Tiens, tiens... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a là? S'exclama-t-il sur un ton victorieux.

Ed rougit de plus belle. Il écarta la main du colonel et essaya de cacher la bosse évidente de son pantalon avec les siennes.

_ Je pense que vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qu'il y a là, répondit Ed.

_ C'est bizarre, j'ai pourtant cru sentir quelque chose de dur..., dit le colonel d'une voix intriguée.

_ C'est... c'est pas ce que vous croyez! S'exclama Ed, au comble de la honte.

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir! Dit doucement le colonel. Tu permets que je jettes un œil?

_ Certainement pas! S'écria Ed.

_ Je pense que je vais le faire tout de même, Ed! Dit alors le colonel, le plus sérieusement du monde. Et si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème, tu ferais bien de me laisser faire.

Ils s'affrontèrent à nouveau du regard. Ed poussa un profond soupir et écarta les mains.

_ Voilà qui est mieux! S'exclama le colonel avec un sourire triomphant.

_ Hmph! Vous êtes prêt à tout, pas vrai? Cracha Ed.

_ Si on veut réussir, il faut savoir faire quelques sacrifices. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, non? Fit le colonel en faisant doucement coulisser la braguette d'Ed.

Celui-ci détourna le regard, gêné et humilié.

_ Aha! Je le savais! S'écria soudain le colonel.

Il se redressa et retourna à son bureau, laissant à Ed le soin de se rajuster. Il ouvrit son tiroir et y glissa le petit cahier noir à la couverture cartonné où il notait toutes les informations concernant ses conquêtes.

_ C'était une bonne cachette, Ed, dit-il en faisant de nouveau face à son subordonné. Tu te doutais que je te fouillerais. Dommage pour toi, hein? La prochaine fois, si tu ne veux pas de nouveau corps à corps avec moi, tu ferais bien de dire à Havoc de se débrouiller tout seul.

Ed ne prononça pas un mot. Il se rajusta et sortit du bureau en se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne ou une mauvaise chose si la fouille n'avait pas été plus approfondie.

* * *

**Alors, alors? **

**C'est dans la même veine de "Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls!". Si vous avez des reproches à faire, adressez-vous à Matsuyama (c'est elle qui a réclamé une autre histoire dans le genre, après tout!). Mais si c'est des compliments...**

**LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS!! 8D**


End file.
